battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification/Archive2
13:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - The article is very good. Relevant pictures and videos, proper IRL info, the BFV section is pretty well-written. IMHO, the BFV section is better than the BC2V section, which is nothing but a drawling restating of info previously stated. I think the image gallery for BC2V is good, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - I actually agree entirely with Yuri, though the amount of information there is still only worth a bronze. And of course, the images are great. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) }} 16:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Agreed, it's a great article, I think it's more of a silver myself. A ton of info, and it explains everything quite well. We could make a few things visually clearer with some tables, to support the prose, but it,s really quite great. Could use some visual support, though... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC)}} - 19:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per nomination, although I need to get cracking on the 2142 part. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 20:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) **'Comment''' - I didn't find much more to add on the BF2142 section I made. Myabe a couple of pics? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 21:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *WeLag doesn't work very often with BF2. Most of the videos I post are shot in the same playthrough. I mean that I'm not good with getting any pics because the recorder may or may not work. And it usually doesn't, 5/6 times. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) }} - 21:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per pete. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *'Gold - '''Battlefield 3 IMO one of the more detailed and cherised and loved articles of this wiki Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver -''' True, true major overhaulk imminent Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - For the moment silver is the right choise. More info can come later on. --Maxwell123 17:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) }} - 14:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - It does have lots of info, but it is indeed based on the in-game description, where I could try and add a little bit more information in the future. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 17:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze''' - We're bit short on Pics for 2142 Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - We need more Pics to make the article more magical. --Maxwell123 17:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) **Going to look forward on doing that. So close schedule as of now >.< Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 18:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) }} - 17:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) }} 18:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) **Reading back over it, it does look well done. Per the three below. 20:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Per nomination. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 18:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) **'Gold''' - Been thinking better, it may deserve Gold. There's no big need of a "Strategic Point" section unless it has Titan, and it's a pretty straight-forward map, so I get to think it's a well-written article with no need of changes. Information at best. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 18:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Gold''' - Dude, this shit's gold. You guys have done an astounding job with 2142 articles so far. Keep it up! 18:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Gold' - You guys do an awesome job with the BF2142 articles. I commend you all. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) }} 01:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *'Silver- '''its decent enough IMO. :).-- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) }} 16:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Gold' - Per nomination. It follows all criteria that gives the other Gold articles such rating, no arguments against it. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 16:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Gold''' - Per nom. --MLGisNot4Me talk 18:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) }} 20:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) }} 23:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Per nomination. I feel like the BF3 section is its Achilles' Heel that keeps it from Silver and eventually Gold.... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 23:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *'Bronze''' - Per nomination and Pedro. The BF3 section does need work. - 20:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates }} 20:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) }} ''Gold '''3' ''Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Gold''' - As nominator. *'Gold' - The current page is uncluttered and very well written, making it a natural canidate for Gold. *'Gold' - Looking back at that page, it may not be as long or as vastly detailed as other Gold articles, but it is a Gold article on its own merits. Rangers Lead 22:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) HK53 For silver. This article is extremely well-formatted, and with the exception of the Play4Free section has plenty of images and well-worded, objective information. The lead is concise enough, without being too drawn out. The BF2 and BF3 sections have no subjectivity, and have plenty of high-quality images. The only thing keeping it from being gold-quality in my opinion is a lack of P4F images. 02:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Gold '''0' ''Silver '''3' ''Bronze '''0' *'Silver''' - As nom. 02:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) *'Silver' - I concur. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 02:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per Jura. Ghost Town For Gold. Tywin and I did a lot of work on this map: expanded it, and made it significantly more substantial. The only thing that would be missing are images of the capture points. Gold '''3' ''Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) *'Gold' - As nominator. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Gold - '''Fits the requirements well. *'Gold''' - As per Yuri and Alt. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Great Wall For Gold. As with Ghost Town, I greatly expanded the article. I rewrote most of what was already there, as well as adding a great number of images for either variant of the capture points. Gold '''3' ''Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) *'Gold' - As nominator. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Gold' - It goes above and beyond the requirements of a gold article. *'Gold' - Also as per Yuri and Alt. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Taraba Quarry I worked hard on this article last year and had intended to nominate it for gold back then, but never got around to it due to various RL things. Well, since I'm here now, I may as well -- it's among the best-quality map articles there are on the wiki, quite simply, and I think it fits well with the gold criteria. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:17, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Gold '''4' ''Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Gold''' - Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:17, March 18, 2014 (UTC) *'Gold' - Why cant all our map pages look like this? -- 03:55, March 18, 2014 (UTC) *'Gold' - Hot damn, what a page. 18:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) *'Gold' - I would say silver but then I realised there's no way to improve it so gold. Well done man. You did a great job! p.s. The sig is a rarity Arrow. Don't expect to happen many times... 18:36, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Kovic I've put many hours into this page. It is high quality compared to other character pages and should in fact be used as a guideline for not only other CTW pages but other pages as well. -- 01:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Gold '''1' ''Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''3' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Gold''' - -- 01:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *'Bronze' - The page is extremely long and wordy, with almost no images to break it up, and falls a lot into plot summary. While it's decent, I think it still needs work to become gold quality. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Pretty good. 21:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Needs a few more images, could bump up to Silver if added. 23:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC) }}